TNT: The New Terror
by Ferrebee
Summary: The beginning of a new conspiracy begins, and an old plan is resurfaced. Rated M
1. Prolouge: One More Time

2:45 A.M: Residence of Sid and Naomi Armas; Fort Montenegro, Texas.

----------------------------------------------

A soft cry echoed in my head, but it was desperate for something...I wasn't sure why I could hear it...it was early in the morning, and on post, there are absolutely no parties during week-days...

"Sid...Sid...wake up, honey..." A familiar female voice spoke out quietly, nudging my ribs with her hand. I woke up slowly, finally realizing that the cries of our little daughter were screaming at 2:45 in the morning.

"I know...I'm up, I'm up..." I muttered as I kissed her cheek, got up and walked down the hallway to the baby's room. The source of the crying, a 4 month old little girl I had named Faith (For obvious reasons) was bawling out her eyes, as I slowly picked her up and held her close to my large figure, acting as much as a father as I possibly could. Slowly, the crying stopped and soft cooing was heard in my ears, my eyes still closed as I attempted to ready myself to go back to sleep as she did the same, slowly drifting back to that peaceful sleep I had set her to at about 7 the night before...

The entire night I was not sleeping well, as I hadn't for the past couple of months after the Bio-sphere incident. Whatever that...beast had told me was true. The sub-concious can be a bitch. But Naomi was there to comfort me whenever I had an episode of madness. They were slowly getting worse, and I really didn't want them to continue, but what could I do?

We had moved from Beijing port after we had landed, and then to Italy for our honeymoon and the birth of our little girl...She's such an angel. Just the other day, she barely began to crawl...

...I guess what I had in store was not favorable to my family's expectations. After that, we moved back to the good ol' USA and here to Texas.

Later that morning, I drove up to Ranger H.Q in my newly bought family car, (Trust me, Naomi _really_ had to convince me to ditch my Circa 1998 McLaren F-1...I sold it for about 200K, but it wasn't easy letting go...believe me. It was passed down, for God's sake!...anywho...) and walked in, running into the new C.O of Our Brigade, Colonel Hall. A striking young man out of WestPoint with a degree in Physics. So why the living hell was he here? Turns out, he would tell me that we had a situation...

And I knew exactly what it was...

"Captain, Good to see you this morning...Listen, after your staff meeting, I need you in my office, ASAP." Hall had said, handing me a portfolio with the stamp "For own eyes only".

"Uh...Yes Sir..." I muttered, reading the stamp and nodding in approval. I'd be looking forward to whatever the hell he wanted out of me...

After the staff meeting, I knocked on Colonel Hall's office door, and waited a few moments.

"Get in here, Captain," Another voice had said as I walked in. The room was filled with smoke from cigars, the officers conversing quietly to each other. "Finally, "DooM" Shows up." A Major had muttered quietly. I overheard him and looked him in the eye.

"Come again, Sir?" I said, curious as to what he meant by that word. Doom. I hadn't heard that word in almost a year, and now it comes flooding back to my head...

The memories...The smells of blood and meat, rotten and stinky to the core of almost obsolete existence, but lingering on the edge of death, where the blood falls and the flesh is cooked on an open flame of carcasses of sacrifice...

"Captain? Are you alright?...Sid. Wake up..." Colonel Hall had said, slapping my back. The dark green BDU's flooded back into my head, and into my vision. "...Sorry..." I muttered quietly, looking down.

"Its alright, Captain...Listen, can you pull out those files I gave you earlier?" He said, motioning to the portfolio that was in my hands. I opened it up and showed him. "Here..." I said quietly, looking to the small group of officers from all branches. An Air Force Colonel had looked at me, puffing his pipe slowly, as if he was examining an experiment, and he probably was, from all the attention I was getting.

"Colonel...what do they mean by "DooM?" " I had gestured to him. He leaned a bit closer and whispered quietly. "...They call you DooM...thats your new nick-name...They said you brought hell to their knees...only one other has been able to do that...And he's a mystery at Marine Command..." He said as the other officers collaberated amoungst themselves. At this point, Colonel Hall had pulled out a cigar and handed it to me. "You smoke, Captain?"

Come to think of it...It had been awhile since I wrapped my lips around a nice Cuban...

"Ok, Look Captain...here's the deal. About a month ago, the new space station was opened on Lo, one of Jupiter's moons...A solid detachment of marines were stationed there to protect the experiments the UAC was running..."

I slowly nodded and looked at him. "Go on..."

Hall cleared his throat before taking a drag of his cigar and continuing. "Well, Its happened again..._they_ invaded the station and took it over...We've lost contact ever since then...Unfortunately, The marine I had forementioned...We haven't heard anything from him. We, as the chiefs of staff in the Universal Sector of Space, have decided to send you to this facility and report on what's happening..."

I put out my cigar and looked at him. "...In other words?" I had muttered quietly.

"...You're going back, Sid. You're going back to DooM."


	2. Inverted Hate Complex

"You're what? No, I won't let you!"

"Honey, listen to me...If you-"

"Shut up, Sid! You're so full of it, you and the Army!" Naomi cried out at me. She was upset. Duh.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Naomi...You need to listen to me, alright? Its a classified operation, I can't say a damn thing about it, to you, or anybody else. Ok? I'm sorry...but thats how its gotta be..."

Faith looked at the two of us, still in our fatigues from the afternoon when we had gotten home, and it was 10 P.M. For almost 5 hours, we were up yelling at each other about my mission, which I dared not say to her for obvious reasons.

"..." Naomi slowly nodded and quickly held me, sobbing quietly into my sholder. "I'm sorry...It was my fault for starting this..." She then looked up at me, those green eyes softly looking up to me. "...When do you have to leave?"

"...3 hours." I said quietly, holding her. "C'mon...lets get Faith to bed..." Naomi smiled and nodded quietly, letting go of me to put our daughter to bed...

That was 2 days ago...

Now, I'm sitting here in an S-Class dropship, waiting to be dropped over Egypt, where the research labs were. If you need to go somewhere fast, Go to Egypt and hitch a ride on a one-way teleporter. I looked at my boots, a white-like color with some plating on the shins, moving all the way up to my thighs, where the Combat suit was pulled tightly over my entire being. It had been modified slightly to stay tight, although I didn't like the feeling, I knew it would be worth it. They didn't give me weapons when they shipped me off, and I felt naked. The helmet wasn't helping either. It also was pressurized, and I was informed not to take off the visor, for fear of depressurizing. If I got sent to Jupiter with my visor open, its good bye Sid, hello Sid tomato paste.

As the ship landed and opened the drop ramp, I walked out quietly, looking at the research labs built into a temple, the teleportor array hoisted at the top of it. Everywhere that I looked had either a tank or a soldier patrolling the area. As I walked up to the entrance, I was met with a few professors and Military officials. One of them, I immediately recognized.

"Colonel Barret..." I mustered up, somewhat overcome by the sheer size of the area.

"Captain Armas, good to see you again after these few months...Hows the wife and kid?"

-"...Good." I said as I looked at the professors. They were too busy filling out papers and looking at their clip-boards to notice an Army Ranger in full battle attire. "...Lets get to the point, Sir...Whats the immediate situation?"

Colonel Barret nodded and rested his aged hand on my sholder, leading me inside. "Come on in...I'll tell you along the way..."

As we walked through the research labs, I could see the hellspawn being tested on. Zombies, Imps, Mancubi, and even Barons of hell. Thank God they were already dead.

"Not too long ago, there was a distress signal at Tai-Tenga, one of the UAC's Research Facilities. A solid detachment of battle-hardened marines were stationed there, most of them cryo-soldiers; ones who survived the Demon infestation prievous. Apparently, they were doing the same tests as the Bio-Sphere, but more hi-tech, more soldiers were used to keep the op hush hush...-"

"Turns out, they were under-estimating the thought patterns of the demons," one of the technicians said after listening to us talk for a few moments. He then extended his hand. "I'm Doctor Vishnevsky, Lead Technicial Advisor to the UAC...I've heard a lot about you...Colonel, if you don't mind sir, I'd like to tell the Captain the rest of our little story..."

"Go ahead, Doc," Colonel Barret said quietly as he looked up to the cieling.

"You see, after two failed attemps at flooding the gateways opened for testing, they massed aboard a ship and disguised themselves as a supply ship, over-running the marines stationed there. There are no Priority objectives that the UAC would like to secure, but they would like to have the base cleaned out and secured before they send their clean-up unit. We already sent a Marine up there, and we've yet to reach contact with him...If anything, he's probably dead too...Thats why you're going. If theres' any targets that need to be procured, its that Marine. He's got a lot of info on these demons, I know so, he was issued a video log to record the status of the base...I know I said the opposite, but I'm extremely stressed..." He then pulled off those safe-sex glasses and wiped his brow, before putting them back on and taking a deep breath. "At any rate, thats about it. Now head to the armory to get loaded up."

I smiled and nodded. "The only sentence I've been waiting to hear all day..." I said with a dry chuckle. As I was led into the armory, they fitted the armor on me and handed me a Pistol holster, with a standard issue 10mm.

"...Thats it?" I said, angered by the fact that I would only get a handgun. "...You're shitting me, right?" Some of the Lab technicians backed up slightly as the head tech walked up. "Sorry, Sid..thats all we got at the moment..."

"Throw me a fuckin' bone here! You expect me to handle a situation with a piss-poor handgun!"

They said nothing. I sighed quietly and nodded. "Alright...Just ship me off already, God-Damn it..."

As they escorted me to the portal, I slowly looked at the massive thing. It was taller than anything I'd seen in the past year, and It was a blow to my ego to see something bigger than my dick...

And it worked, too. As the technicians started to power up the portal, they handed me a small microphone, placing it at my chest plate. "When you've arrived, let us know the surroundings. If the radio is lost, then valuable information is lost, so don't lose it...I strongly suggest-"

I pulled off the microphone and started to crush it in my hand. "Don't ever do that again. Just power it up and send me over there." I said, putting my game face on. The technician nodded and started the portal. "You better hurry."

As the light green light flooded through the dark temple, I walked through it, tightening my glove as I reached the top of the platform. "Ranger!" I yelled, before taking a step inside. The sucking in began, and I felt myself limp as the portal tossed me around like a rag-doll.

As I saw the other end of the portal, I fell through and landed on my stomach, the wind being knocked out of me. I gasped briefly before I stood up slowly, un-holstering my handgun and pulling the hammer back, loading a fresh round. I then looked around the area I had entered. I then noticed an old friend immediately after searching the area. Berserk fury. I couldn't do anything about it...I couldn't carry it, and using it now would be a waste. Quietly, I cursed and shook it off before I opened the door.

It was Bio-Sphere all over again. 5 zombies shuffled toward me, armed with their standard rifles. They were easy pickings, especially with my distance between the two. As the last one fell quietly to the ground, I holstered my pistol and picked up a rifle from the cold soldier's hands, swiping all of the ammo I could see, 4 clips in all. I'd need them for later. I noticed a starcase to my right, and I slowly walked up it, until I ran into an old friend, the imp. He hissed and quickly massed up a fire-ball, ready to hurl it at me as I kneeled and squeezed the trigger twice, one entering the demon's gut, tearing a gaping hole in it, as the second popped open its chest, creating a sucking wound. It fell and died with a painful gurgle, the blood choking its lungs and wind pipe. I saw what his mangled body was protecting. A security armor chestplate. No use for me, since I already had one. Maybe later. I headed down the stairs and saw the door to my left. I opened it and saw 3 troopers shuffle out, guns blazing.

"Christ, They want some payback, don't they!" I almost yelled as I quickly ducked behind a corner and took crack shots at every moment I could, downing one every two shots. As the last one fell, I walked in casually.

Big mistake.

Two hisses alerted me to two fireballs; two oppertunities to counter, but I didn't. They hit my chest and stomach, the burning sensation charing away some of my suit as the blood ran freely. They'd clot up later, but the pain would remain. I angrily fired from the hip until my clip ran dry, the two corpses mangled beyond any recognition. I then inspected the room, my eyes sharp and sensitive to any change that might occur. As I rounded two pillars, I noticed two switches. The one on my right was the one I pressed first, and I noticed nothing. As I reached the other switch and pushed it, I saw two imps leap out, throwing their fireballs as soon as they saw me. I ducked and hit prone, the stinging sensation burning again, and pounded out two rounds of .50 caliber fire. I counted two dead imps. What were they doing in there? I was tempted to ask the question, but my mouth remained shut, for fear of alerting them...

Wait...nevermind. They know I'm here, and they want my blood. Thats fine. I won't expect to go down easily. And I don't expect them to be easy either. Slowly, I exited the door, and noticed that the first switch I had pressed had opened a passage to the courtyard just oustide the complex. Slowly I opened the door and walked down the grassy knoll, running into a few imps. They hadn't noticed me, and I would prefer it that way. I pounded out the exact number to dispatch a few imps caught off guard, and lo and behold, a shotgun right behind them. I scooped it up and wrapped the sling around my torso, with only a few shells to spare. I'll use that later. As my eyes moved from the 3 imp corpses, I noticed a human hand not too far from there, and from there, a body. Come to see it, there were multiple bodies, all civilians, marines, lab technicians and UAC personel...

"Jesus Christ..." I muttered quietly, gripping my rifle tighter. I walked amoung the dead, the stench building up slowly as I looked at each and every one of the bodies...

Until a familiar one caught my attention.

"Oh Fuck..." I said quietly as I ran over to the body, kneeling beside her blasted head. The scars on her body didn't seal, either...

"I knew it...Lucy...Auntie..."

I have to backtrack a whole generation to explain this...

Ahem. When The Demons had invaded Earth, my Grandfather, at that time was 15, he fought alongside marines, and became one himself. He met a beautiful woman, who gave birth to my father, and my auntie, who fought with them as well. Lucille Hawkins was Cryo Frozen Immediately after the war, along with the rest of her company. They were then shipped off here, to be de-frosted and assigned to new duties...

I had only seen her in pictures and vieo mail she had left behind before she was cryo-frozen. God, she was beautiful...Even in death. Her eyes were soft, and her cheeks were as well...If She wasn't my Auntie...

Apparently, she still had that motherly instict to tell me to shut up, because her hands hurt like a bitch. Especially around my throat. Her hands had jumped up to my throat, and began to choke the hell out of me, my tounge hanging out from the side. "Auntie...Let Go!" I yelled, putting the newly acquired shotgun to her head and squeezing the trigger. Her hands layed limp, and she finally played dead for real. I sat down and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. A shocking blow to my Ego. I don't know if I had gotten soft over the months, or if I was just shocked, but I felt tears streaming down my face, the anger building up inside of me as I searched her body for anything useful. At last, I found a video disc, and a journal. At least she had something for me to remember her by...

As I stood up, I quietly looked at the destruction and I clenched my fist.

"I promise all of you...Every single one of you...I'll kill the last of 'em...I'll avenge your deaths..."


	3. For I am Death Incarnate

"Hello? This thing working? Ok...Heh.."

I could see her, her beautiful green eyes looking into the camera, her smile radiating through me. I felt happy somewhat, forgetting that close encounter with her dead self a few moments previous.

"This is the video journal of PFC Lucille Hawkins stationed with the 432nd Light Drop Infantry division of the Marine Corps, on June 22nd, 2231. Today was an exciting one. We just got wind that our supply drop would be coming very soon, And I can't wait till then. We'll get fresh food and everything...I know, its cheesy, but when you're living where I am, you tend to rely on things like extra boots, uniforms, weapons and ammo...Speaking of Ammo...Our last drop was a huge one...30 Crates full..."

She slowly sat down on her bed, pulling open a small book, starting to flip to a page, as she continued.

"We also had 2 wierd looking things...One of them looked like a teleporter, but smaller. Funny how things switch around...We got put on high alert status too. Seems that a few UAC specialists are coming by to run some tests on the high magnetic waves through here...at least thats what they said...I ran into Thomas earlier. He's so full of energy and fun, even during the most drastic situations. It feels great to be out of Cryo-sleep, I finally got that wierd smell off last night...But...I don't know...I feel really close to him. We've been through thick and thin together, and we've watched each others backs...I'm going to let this one flesh out a bit, and hope for the best...He's a good guy. Really, he is. I'm more than happy talking and joking with him...I should get to the point...We got another strange package from our supply drop a few weeks ago...and they decided to put me in charge of guarding it...Its a pretty wierd artifact that they pulled up from Mars. It looks like it might be forged out of stone...and there are three holes on the side of it, too...I touched it and it felt like it was burning inside of me, like it was feeding upon my hate and malice...I know I shouldn't have any, especially after our war with those...hellspawn...But I can't get over the fact that this isn't over. That there's something more to it...That even though they haven't attacked in over 75 years...that-"

In the distance, an alarm rang, followed by the instructions, "All Marine Personell, please proceed to the hangar. That is all."

-"Shit..." She muttered, jumping off the bed and turning off the video, which in turn, I recieved static, and white noise.

"Damn it.." I muttered. I then pulled out the second disc she had on her, the un-marked video. I popped it into my drive on my small Mission PDA, and began to watch it.

"This is official UAC property. Any attempt to re-create or copy is strictly agaist the 222nd amendment, and will result in strict penalizing. Thank you."

The screen immediately switched to a video of Lo, the stinking planet I was on, and it showed a UAC logo on the side.

"Our immediate project to be conducted is the re-testing of our Quantum Accelerator, and the enclosure of demon forces from which they are teleported to their destination."

As the screen changed to a teleporter platform, with hundreds of Marines surrounding it, the damned accelerator opened up and flung tons of hellspawn into the room, to which they were quickly eliminated by volleys of fire from machineguns, rifles, shotguns, plasma rifles and other military ordinance. Finally, the demon spawn stopped, followed by the narration, "This is the result of hard work and overcoming setbacks to which the UAC had suffered during the Biosphere incident. More will be given to UAC Chain of Command when later tests are conducted." The screen then went black, and the single icon of the UAC logo was there. I frustratingly ejected the disc and pocketed it. I then stood up and put away the small PDA into its sack, and I picked up my shotgun. I wanted to see what this artifact was. Whatever it was...as far as Auntie Lucille described, it looked crafted out of stone.

"I'll find it...sooner or later." The rage was still boiling inside of me, and I knew it. Quietly, I walked down the hallway into another room that had a demon charging directly at me. I smirked and shoved the shotgun barrel into the demon's mouth, squeezing the trigger, pulling it back as the demons' teeth gripped on the refreshing barrel and I shoved it forward, reloading and I repeated the process, downing him finally. As he fell, a fireball whizzed right past me, and I hit the ground, firing my shotgun at the Imp who fired it. As he groaned and fell, I was hit on my side by a fireball, the heat residing deep into it as I quickly manuvered to fire at him. He ducked under the metal balcony and stood back up after I fired my chamber empty. I swapped weapons for my pistol and I opened fire, as he flung another fireball at me. I sidestepped and let my pistol go, one of the rounds piercing his thick skin and entering his skull, the blood and brains flowing out slowly as he fell. I then turned to see a switch and I pressed it, a row of stairs slowly rising up to the dead imp's platform.

As I walked up the steps, I scooped up a clip from a dead marine, firing a round into his head for good measure. As I reached the keycard colored door, I heard a door open behind me and I quickly ran out to the environmental grass, the bright sick green color leading to another switch were two imps stood. They hissed and attacked on first sight as they charged and flung, charged and flung. I backpedaled and opened fire, kneeling and reloading, before I charged at one of them, shoving my palm into its nostril area and shoving the bone into its brain. It groaned and fell as his partner flung another fireball at me from close range and swung a claw at me. I groaned in anger as he chipped off my sholder plate, taking some of the skin with it, as well. I shoved the barrel of my 10mm into its mouth and pulled the trigger, the warm blood spattering across my face. As I walked back up the stairs, I heard some grunting back down the hall. As I quietly manuvered down the hall, I heard a grunt behind me. Followed by a burst of Minigun fire. I hit the ground just as it was about to hit me, one of the rounds impacting my armor. I turned and fired madly at the menacing zombie. He was especially rotten, since as I fired, the round tore through his chest and tore him into a few sections, moaning from agony as the blood spilled out across the ground. I walked over and picked up the chaingun, as well as the backpack that came with it. 130 rounds would do perfectly as I smiled devilishly as I turned to pick up the blue keycard that lay behind a secret compartment.

Now, as I went back to the blue tinted door, I entered the keycard and the door opened, revealing an imp, ready to kill me. I squeezed the trigger, the rounds tearing through his tough skin. It took more rounds than I had anticipated. It seems this version of the minigun was weaker than the ones on the Bio-Sphere...But then, its light infantry. So, this would have to do. Quickly, I stepped over the mangled corpse of the imp and pressed the button that layed behind him. The platform I stood on lowered and revealed two sergeants wielding shotguns. They happily popped off a few shells as I came down. I didn't hesitate, as I opened fire on them, blowing ones head off, while the other fell down in a hail of bullets. I ran over and procured a few shells as I turned to see two more minigunning zombies standing on platforms, their weapons ready to fire at me, but they couldn't get a clear shot, due to a few metal poles blocking their view. I could see the red exit sign from over there, and I chuckled, pressing the button that allowed me to enter. The poles fell and the zombies fired. I quicky went prone and fired, the rounds tearing through one of them as the other fired, some of the rounds impacting my armor, until I felt a few tear through my flesh. I yelped in pain as I aimed at the second one and fired, the rounds tearing through its soft, rotting flesh, killing him instantly. I stood up and limped over to the exit door, heading into the elevator and pressing the button. I groaned as the blood slowly poured out. I rested a hand on one of my wounds and applied pressure as I moaned quietly in pain.

"I guess anger doesn't work." I managed to breathe out as I tied some bandages onto my wounds. I took a deep breath as I would have to find some alternate source of medical treatment and some extra armor, along with more weapons.

Definately more weapons.


	4. Why is this place so Fing big?

As the elevator stopped and opened its solid metal doors, I stepped into a large hallway, which seemed to slope gradually downward to an exit sign on the other side. I noticed this as I quietly moved forward down this large, long hallway. My feet shuffled quietly along the concrete and steel rebar as I paced myself toward the exit. If I had learned anything within my time on the biosphere, I needed to be cautious of where I was heading, especially if I wanted to find some goodies, like a BFG...

"Oooh...A BFG...," I managed to croak out as I cracked a slight smile, "I wonder if I can find that...along with that artifact..."

Which reminded me...This is some valuable info I just scrounged up, and It could be well to my advantage. I needed to find a communications center, as soon as I could get out of this endlessly long hallway.

My mind quickly shifted to something other than info, or weapons for that matter, as I felt a bullet impact my armor. I grunted and kneeled down to recover my balance, as I reached my hand to my shoulder plate. I didn't feel any liquid, so I was happy for that, until the next round impacted my forearm. I grunted in anger as I got back up and pulled out my handgun. I didn't want to make too much of a ruckus, at least for this moment, since I could be cut off from both sides, and end up as a reworked soldier. As I neared closer, I saw the zombie grunt's fingers fidgeting around, loading a new clip into his standard rifle. I didn't hesitate as I walked right up to the dirty son of a bitch and wasted him, pounding 3 rounds into his forehead. He fell limply to the ground, with little resistance. I scooped up his rifle, checking the clip, and then the chamber as I loaded a new round in. It might be single fire, but it was well worth it, if I could pick off a zombie or two from a distance. Space was a luxury in combat, and if you had enough, you could bomb the fuck out of the enemy's position, without risking anyone's life...that is, until a sniper comes along...

Which is what had happened, in this situation. It seems the zombie was merely a distraction as the sniper pounded out rounds cautiously at me, his first round hitting my chest plate. I fell back, winded and gasping for air. The second round almost grazed my arm, but missed by a hair, hitting the ground next to my head, the flattened slug ricocheting around the large hallway. I quickly shifted my position and my weight to face the unseen sniper and I swapped my weapons, pulling out the newly acquired rifle. I quickly looked down the scope to see if there was a muzzle flash the next time he fired. There was, and I finally had my sights on the silhouette. I took a deep breath and held it for a moment, my left finger squeezing the trigger gently until the action slammed against the firing pin to the bullet cartridge, the gunpowder igniting and the force of the bullets' slug being shoved out of the barrel at 10,000 feet per second, the slug entering the grey, soft, tender flesh of the sniper's head, the resulting effect being a bloody mess, similar to strapping a stick of TNT to a watermelon. The limp fall of a body was satisfying enough for me.

As I stood up and slung the rifle over my shoulder, I smiled. They might be the same weapons, but how they've sure changed. That, or the marines did the tweaking themselves. As I finally reached the exit, I slid open the door, revealing a small ladder leading up. I hesitated for a moment before I started to climb up the ladder, revealing the sickening green grass growing peacefully...

Well, for the most part, it was...If you don't count the 5 imps and 1 zombie that were there, facing a burning corpse, held up by a noose, dangling over a raging fire. The stench finally hit me, and I almost gave my position away by puking. But, I swallowed the acidy substance, the taste non-delightful. I then pulled out my chaingun and quietly pulled the safety off, the barrels rotating counter-clockwise once, then back once, the rounds loading into the individual chambers. I was going to have a party with these guys, and I knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be pretty. I squatted a bit, so I could get grip on the artificial soil, squeezing the trigger as soon as I aimed at my target, the lone zombie standing idlely against the wall. The down-sized chaingun pounded out its rounds into the tender flesh of the zombie, his comrades turning to see what was the matter. As soon as they saw him on the floor dead, and me aiming at them, it was all over. 6 bodies lay dead, and my chaingun was smoking. I quietly walked up to the charring corpse, stood up on the rock wall that was constructed around the pit, pulled out my combat knife, grabbed ahold of the noose, and cut it off, pulling the dead body to the ground, where it could rest peacefully. There was little else I could do, except look at this jar-head's nametag, and mutter a prayer before I had to continue. As I looked at the nametag, I shook my head in slight disgust.

"So...you're the guy my aunt had the hots for..." I said quietly, before I stood up, muttering my prayer before I went back to securing supplies and ammo before continuing. As I picked up a medical kit that lay against a wall, along with a box of shotgun shells, I looked for a way out, which seemed to be an obvious doorway, a stone wall beyond the fire pit. I walked up to it, my handgun in one hand, my other resting on the stone as I pressed it, the wall sliding down to reveal a former sergeant, wielding a shotgun. I cursed and backed up, vaulting over the fire pit and taking cover as a few shotgun slugs pelted the pit's wall. I stood up, and let a few rounds out, the 10mm slugs impacting his armor. He stepped back a bit, before he regained balance, but by then it was too late for him. I quickly ended it there with a single round inbetween his eyes. He let out a groan as he fell backwards, before he gargled out blood from his mouth and finally went limp. I vaulted back over the wall and rushed to the dead sergeant, seeing a heavy weapons marine eyeing me, his right hand raising the chaingun he wielded, and firing. I hit the ground, and took a deep breath to focus myself as I waited for him to finish firing off his volley of chaingun fire. I quickly rose up, rifle in hand, and proceeded to open fire, the rounds firing only as fast as my index finger could squeeze the trigger. I could see, and hear the rounds impacting the marine's chest, and the yells of anguish he gave out. I continued to feel the rage boiling up inside of me, slowly taking over my composure.

As he finally backed down and died from blood-loss, I stood up and crept over, stripping his weapon of its ammunition, and adding it to my own stash. As I had barely finished completing that task, I heard a grunt behind me, and I turned as quickly as I possibly could, to see two more marines standing their, already in the process of opening fire upon me. I dove and hit the dirt, saving myself from the deadly rounds that impacted the wall. I aimed up at the both of them and opened fire, downing one of them on the spot, as the other stepped back a bit, growling with malicious intent. He aimed his shotgun down and pulled the trigger. I fired back just in the nick of time into his skull, which flung his hand upward, firing his shotgun to the cieling. He fell backward onto his dead comrade. I felt satisfaction for a moment, until the pain set in from my back, to which I turned slowly to see another marine opening fire. I fired my rifle at him from the hip, and winged him in the arm. He groaned slightly and took a step back, which was my cue to run up the stairs to see where I could head to next. As I did so, I ran past a barrel of toxic sludge, and into an imp. He hissed and raised his arm to fling his ordinance at me, to which I responded back by running back a bit, and popping the barrel a few times, the explosion charring the unprotected imp into pieces. I headed back to the spot of gib central, and turned left, seeing the winged sergeant still looking over the ledge to see where I was. I swapped weapons quickly and popped him in the back of the head, the resulting explosion of his head caused me to smile evily. As he fell, I noticed a red keycard falling from his pocket. I scooped it up from his bloodied, headless corpse and shoved it into the outer pocket of my rucksack. The shuffling of heavy feet and pig-like snorts alerted me to the presence of demons. I readied myself, but I saw nothing for a moment, until a blur showed me where one of the bastards were. I pumped out 3 shells, before I heard the death rattle of a demon, the blur disappearing to show what was, in fact, a demon. A few more snuffling noices told me I wasn't out of the woods yet. I quickly shoved the slide down to refresh the barrel, and moved it back up to close the action. A surging pain came through my shoulder, and it pulled and tugged, tearing off some of my armor, along with some skin and some flesh. By this point, I had a red suit of armor from all the blood I had spilt over it. I fired down and thrusted the butt of my shotgun into the demon's skull, knocking him out cold, before I finished the job of disposing of him.

I limped slowly down the stairs and turned right down a hallway, to see an open field, where a large pillar was in the middle of it, and a few hellspawn were there as well, one of them being a heavy weapons operator. I could tell from the red shoulder pads he wore. I noticed a small box of stimpacks laying against a wall, and I rushed over, opening it and injecting myself, the drugs soothing away my pain and hate, and some of my perception as well. I felt a helluva lot better, and I moved down a set of stairs, to see a dead zombie, along with a small disc dangling from his pinky. Looked like a video disc, and my assumptions were correct as I picked it up and pocketed it, looking around for a way out.

"This place is big..."

"Really big."


End file.
